Danny phantom The price of parent hood
by The Demogorgon
Summary: getting a girl pregnant isn't the end of the world right? but what about getting five girls pregnant at a party after one to many drinks. Danny Phantom is about to learn the hard way as he deals with five of the ghost zones strongest females. With Ember, Desiree, kitty, spectra and Dani all going though the joys of pregnancy and hormones will Danny survive


Five crosses

"Stupid Sam, stupid ghost powers, stupid life" I grumbled as fired an ecto blast at a passing rock, obliterating it as I grumbled. I snorted as I brushed a stray lock of hair aside my hair having been disturbed by the backlash of the blast. I paused briefly catching my reflection in a shattered mirror which had earlier been target practice. My ghost form had changed and in my opinion for the worse. My hair, once ghostly white now resembled flames more than hair. Strangely it had retained its original colour but was a grim reminder to my alter ego, Dan.

Since the disasteroid incident I had become a world hero, luckily though after the first year the fame had died down. On the up side my parents and the guys in white no longer hounded my every foot step. Sadly though it meant that college life was miserable when Paulina wasn't trying to get into my pants I was fighting ghosts, whom for some reason had only increased. What was more surprising was that it seemed to be mostly the female ghosts that were bugging me.

Hell, just the other week I was fighting Ember and I swore I felt her grope me when I tackled her from behind. Then there was that time that I tussled with spectra and ended up falling on her. We had ended up in a suggestive position her hands on my chest whilst my hands straddled her hips. I swore I saw her blush, even stranger she had seemed to hesitate if only for a second before blasting me off. Tucker had of course found no end to the jokes about me and the ghosts all to the increasing annoyance of Sam and me. But that was not why I was moping around the ghost zone.

A few weeks ago Sam had started distancing herself from me at this time we had been dating near three years.

_"Hey babe" I smiled as my hand smoothly slid around her waist her dazing smile faltering as my sense were put on full alert. She nonchalantly shrugged my arm off leaving me worried as she cleared her throat. What came next filled me with an unconstrained dread as she looked at me with cold eyes_

_"Danny, we need to talk" Her tone was neutral showing no hints as I tensed. My body stood there numb as she expressed her reluctance and her regret in what she was doing. This all flowed though me like white noise the only words registering were the ones I wanted to block out._

"_I think we should see other people" She gave a long and complicated excuse as to why we had drifted apart but I saw it clearly in her eyes the affection that she had once held for me was gone. I can't say that I should have been surprised. The two of us despite our deep friendship honestly had little in common romance wise. But I had hoped that if I played ignorant for long enough everything would work out. Sadly this had not been the case and now the bitter sting of reality hit me like a ton of bricks as I tried to remain strong._

_Sadly the result ended with Sam in tears, me storming off in a fury and tucker looking at me disappointedly as I felt too enraged to even consider the notion of rationality. I had stormed into my house heading straight for the basement as my dad oblivious to my anger fought with what was to be tonight's dinner._

"_I'm going Ghost" I grumbled never having grown out of the catch phrase as I felt the familiar tingle as my body changed. Despite my change of hair and my mouth now sprouting a small pair of fangs my appearance had changed very little. Granted I had gained a bit of muscle and height but my out and out appearance had scarcely changed. I quickly entered the ghost portal hopping to find something or someone to take my aggression out on. I actually would have been glad to see the fruit loop anything just to expel some of the rage I was currently feeling._

"_WHELP" a baritone voice roared, causing me to pause as sinister grin adorning my face as I slowly turned. My face lit up as I was confronted by the ghost hunter, Skulker. The large mechanical ghost stood proud his malicious smirk ever present despite the amount of times I had beaten him. He stood at the ready waiting for me to engage him as he aimed his wrist mounted cannon at me. Over the years I had studied my enemies and learned to predict what they would do. _

"_Skulker perfect timing" I missed my eyes glowing menacingly as the ghost hunter blanched._

"_Come on Skulker at least make it a challenge" I laughed as I ruthlessly beat the ghost. The fight if that had been going on for several minutes and the hunter was quickly tiring. Skulker in response growled, on the defensive as I laughed at his futile attacks. So caught up in my fight I didn't notice that I was steadily pushing Skulker into another ghosts zone. Another punch sent Skulker flying blood spewing from his mouth as I smirked cruelly. _

"_That all you have pathetic" I spat as Skulker roared in frustration his attacks sloppy as I exploited his clumsy swings. His swings whilst clumsy could still prove fatal if I wasn't cautious. Sadly I had long since thrown caution as I taunted and egged the larger ghost on._

"_Attacking another ghosts, that's against rules" A voice hissed as I froze. Turning I cursed as I realised that I had stumbled into Walkers domain. The narcissistic warden had it out for me ever since I broke out of his prison and since then has been a pain in my ass. On his own whilst A pain he wasn't a problem but with his guards and Skulker it would provide a challenge._

"_Boy that's another 20,000 years to your sentence" he snapped glaring at me. I couldn't help but respect Walker despite his messed up sense of justice he was only trying to keep his realm safe and keep other ghosts in line. To bad that he had a personal vendetta against me._

"_So how long am I serving now" I quizzed, my arrogant smirk never diminishing as he snarled._

"_1,067,087 years scum and unless you turn yourself in peacefully and quietly I'll double that" he informed me under some illusion that I actually cared as I shook my head._

"_Tempting but I'll have to recline" I shot back enforcing my statement with a ecto blast as he grunted in surprise. _

_Our fight now a three way battle only got worse as our attacks got more deadly. Skulker and Walker despite their personal dislike's for each other knew that they had no hope in hell of defeating me on their own so had formed a shaky alliance._

_Our fight quickly drew a crowd as many of my enemies came to investigate. Many looked puzzled by my appearance, this was most likely due to fact that I rarely ever came to the ghost zone. Many of the ghosts cheered the two attacking ghosts on whilst other verbally assaulted me. _

"_Come on not one of you guys is at least going to cheer for me" I asked as the dead panned glares were my only answer._

"_If you want encouragement why not ask the whelped to cheer you on" Skulker laughed. I froze my cocky smile quickly slipping as I was reminded of why I came here. This was not missed by the hunter as he smirked _

"_What the matter ghost child, your mate finally see your worthlessness" he laughed as I growled._

"_Not that I am surprised it was on- GAK" Skulker insult was silence as my hand slammed into his chest. Snarling I fired an ecto blast point blank range, the result was that Skulker robotic shell was all but obliterated. The green form of Skulker darted out of the ruined suit panic in his eyes as he shouted at me_

"_What the hell that will take me weeks to repair" he spat as I grinned my hand clamping around his throat as I pulled him close_

"_And what makes you think that you will be leaving" I spat watching with satisfaction as the green blob looked not with defiance but fear. His hands clawed at my wrists and arms trying to escape as Walker tried to pull me off._

"_Boy murder is a class E offence and is punishable with life in prison" he roared as I batted him away. If I had seen my reflection in a mirror I would have blanched at what I would have seen. My eyes once an acid green were slowly bleeding out replaced with a crimson red as Skulker gulped._

"_Hey let him go dib stick" Ember spat her and the others advancing on me as I rounded on them. Their demeanours quickly drained off rage as nervousness flitted though there eyes as one. I paused as I took in there looks, they weren't nervous like I had thought they were afraid, afraid of me. _

_I felt tears sting my eyes as I realised what I had been about to do, drooping Skulker I bolted none following me as I quickly left their sights. My mind flitted back to when I had been thrown into the future the monster that I had become and the looks of fear he had been given by all. His words echoed at the back of my mine '__You don't get it, do you? I'm still here.__I__still exist. That means you still turn into me__'_

_Shivering I dispelled all thoughts of Dan landing on a small island I sighed as I went back to brooding._

Now I sat here feeling sorry for myself whilst I released the pent up aggression I was feeling. The ghost zone despite its problems had one good purpose, lowering stress. Nothing was spared as I blasted indiscriminately rock floating doors and even stray ghosts. Anything that came close was caught up in my destructive path as I unleashed the pent up rage and grief. I had sacrificed any chance with Paulina and Valeria to be with Sam. Granted those two would never have gone anywhere with Valeria's bigoted hatred of ghosts and Paulina's obsession with my ghostly half I was doomed to remain alone indefinitely.

If we had dated and it had turned out we were not right for each other right away that wouldn't have been a problem but to find out after three years was a kick in the ghoulies. I allowed a small chuckle to escape at the silly pun.

"Want to talk about it" a voice spoke from behind. Turing I glowed as Spectra stood there in her human form, I wasn't honestly surprised that she was there I was at my lowest point in history and that most likely would have been a feast for her.

"Why bother am I not miserable enough as it is" I grumbled as she tittered motioning to me as I reluctantly budged over. Knelling down she got comfortable beside me as we sat in silence watching as the green hue of the ghost zone slowly flickered different shades of green.

"You know even though we are enemies I am still your therapist and counsellor" she spoke absentmindedly her eyes meeting mine as we smiled.

"Sorry If I don't feel comfortable spilling my heart to a ghosts that exploits your fears and insecurities" she chuckled at that scooting closer as I eyed her warily. With no warning her hand tightens around my face causing me to yelp as she pulls me towards her.

"You need to relax ghost boy" she smirks as she tenderly presses her lips against mine. The kiss lasts a matter of seconds yet for me an eternity. With deliberate slothfulness she pulls away her checks a red hue as she smiles.

"Don't get any funny ideas" she smirks as she climbs to her feet her hand lingering on my shoulder as I look up at her in shock.

"Look there's a Halloween party being held at Embers in a couple of weeks and despite our mutual contemptment for you it like the Christmas truce means we can't touch you" she spoke as I looked at her drunkenly my lips dry as I nodded dumbly.

"See ya" she winked throwing me a salute as she took off her form vanish from my vision as I gingerly touched my lips confusion evident as I hastily made my way home. The ghost zone was a blur as my mind continued to wander back to the kiss. What had Spectra been thinking was it some elaborate plan to befriend me then attack when I was vulnerable? Whatever it was I didn't trust her and soon pushed the kiss from my mind.

The kitchen was much the same as I had left, the chicken that dad had been preparing now lay dead a fork lodged in its back whilst my dad munched happily on fudge. His almost childish enthusiasm never ceased to amuse me as I laughed. Despite my Dads offish appearance he was incredibly intelligent if a little short sighted with his inventions. Mom and Jazz were out shopping most likely to replace tonight's meal. Jazz had improved dramatically these last few years with ghost hunting anyway her punch lines and jokes were still grade A terrible. My parents to my relief were now more reserved with their hatred for ghosts no longer trying to capture every ghost they met and 'tear them molecule by molecule'

Grunting I collapsed on my bed idly flipping my phone open as I sighed in exasperation. I had sixteen missed calls from Sam and Tucker. Groaning I realised that if I wanted to save our relationship I would have to talk to Sam about what happened.

As the phone rang once again my mind wandered back to the kiss with spectra. Out of all the ghosts in the ghost zone Spectra was one of the few that scared me the most. Her manipulative streak and cruel actions had quickly made her one of the few ghosts I hated confronting. Desiree was a close second her age and wisdom given her a distinct advantage in a fight. It also didn't help that they were incredibly attractive and had been present in countless dirty dreams.

"Danny" a voice came from my phone snapping me out of my day dreams as I nearly dropped the phone.

"Sam hey" I stuttered as a sigh of relief sounded down the phone.

"Danny I just wanted to say" her words were cut off as I injected

"No Sam, I shouldn't have blown up on you and stormed off, I'm sorry" despite the fact that she broke my heart at the end of the day she was still my best friend and I didn't want our friendship to be destroyed by our break up. A sigh of relief was heard down the other end as I still felt a pang of sadness about our separation.

"Can we still be friends" she whispered her voice small as I cringed.

"Sam you and Tucker are my best friends nothing can split us up at least not in that respect" I replied as she hummed happily. Content that we had for the moment sorted everything Sam hung up leaving me once again in the eerie silence as I looked over the party invite that Spectra had left me.

"A party eh" I smiled before I realised a fatal flaw what do I go as. Grumbling I decided to see if any stores would sell anything.

"Going ghost" I shouted no matter how old I got I always loved shouting that line. I paused examining myself in a mirror as an idea formed. 'Should I, it could work but I would need a lot of blue' I mentally debated as I looked at my form.

"Now where can I get red contact lenses" I smirked as I went intangible.

**Weeks later**

"Are you crazy Danny" Tucker shouted his face full of panic as I nodded smiling as I showed him the supplies.

"Relax Tucker I have been scared of him for too long time to use his appearance for something" I smirked. We had just finished college and Tucker was busy lying into me about my costume choice.

"Dude serious it's bad enough you're going to a party full of your greatest enemies but going there dressed as Dan is just asking for trouble. More to the point why is this the first time I am hearing about it" he berated his eyes wide as I lazily waved his fears aside.

"Come on Tucker it's cool, just like the Christmas truce they won't attack and I didn't tell you because I know you would freak out" I defended as he grumbled burying himself into his PDA as I sighed I frustration. Though the tranquil Peace only lasted mere minutes before he started up again

"How do you know that there not lying you could be walking into a trap dressed up can you honestly say that you could ever live that down" he replied as I smiled.

"Tucker look at it this way if they ambush me and I win will they ever be able to live it down" I retorted as the techno geek huffed. Despite my truce with Sam she had been purposely avoiding me today understandable given the breakup but despite the fact that I was still sad about the break up I looked forward to tonight, no fighting, no patrolling and no ghost hunting. Our argument slowly died away as we turned to more interesting subjects

"Hey did you hear the announcement for the new ancient scroll games" Tucker spoke peaking my interest as I motioned for him to continue.

"Yeah it's the sequel to Oblivioness Its called fryrim. It's about a Viking that can use demon magic in the form of shouts, kind of like your ghostly wail" he spoke as I grinned.

Arriving home I once again found my parents arguing.

"Every damn year" I groaned as the two stood face to face screaming at each other

"He exists"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does"

I would have tuned it out if it hadn't been for the fact that they were using Fenton phones. In a nutshell a megaphone with the name Fenton slapped on it.

"Dracula does exist" my dad shouted, my mother replied with equal bitterness

"Vampires do not exist" I snorted as the fight continued my sister rolling her eyes as she smiled warmly at me. Like me Jazz had grown as well her face no longer as round as before looking more grown. Her hair haven grown now lay in a ponytail which reached half way down her back almost reaching her waist.

Jazz winked as she got up pulling me away from the bickering pair as we went to my room.

"So little bro what is on the schedule tonight" she asked as she sat comfortably on my bed. 2

"Going to a party with my enemies" I drawled as Jazz smirked

"Let me guess if you don't come back avenge your death" she quipped as I laughed throwing one of my socks at her as she lazily batted it away.

"You know me all too well" I grinned as she chuckled. As a whole me and Jazz had become far closer than before becoming best of friends and was always willing to lend me a pair of ears. It was her who I told my deepest fears and secrets.

"Danny, I heard about you and Sam" she spoke her voice soft as I tensed up.

"Don't be down about it there are plenty of girls out there that would be lucky to bag a guy like you" she smiled as I grinned half-heartedly.

"Got to get ready" I chocked as she nodded gently closing the door behind me as I snorted.

"There are plenty of girls but how many of them would date me for me" I questioned expecting no answer as I got ready.

**9.00pm**

"Now Danny don't come back to late and if any ghosts try anything call us" Dad instructed his goofy grin absent as he looked at me seriously.

"Dad I will be fine I don't need any Fenton gadgets" I replied hopping to get him off back as Jazz half dragged and half guided him away from me.

"Well here goes nothing, going ghost" I shouted as once again transformed into my ghost half. But unlike my normal appeared I had applied some modifications. My skin once a pale white was now a watery blue, my eyes now glowed an eerie red. My back now adorned a cape which I had to admit was pretty sweet and I could understand why Dan had worn it.

Arriving at my destination I was glad that I had been right and that it was actually a party and not as Tucker had suggested a trap. Ghosts floated about lazily adorned in costumes as I knocked on the front door. There was a small bit of commotion as I heard Ember bark at a few ghosts to move. Opening the door I froze as I took in the rockers appearance. Unlike her usual attire she wore a very suggestive maid outfit.

"Sup dipst- wow" she froze taking in my appearance as I did the same.

"Hey is that the ghost child" Skulker voice sounded his frame appearing as I tensed. I waved meekly as he grinned grabbing me by the shoulder as I tensed.

"Come child drink with us" he grinned as I was led inside. He had obviously obtained a new body as the suit lacked any damage of the last encounter. I quickly discovered though why he was so happy him and most of the house were completely sloshed.

"Many of the ghosts took in my appearance most of them to my discomfort females as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Penelope spectra waved me over as Skulker went to get a drink Kitty and Desiree sat talking to spectra as I walked over throwing caution to the wind as I took in their appearance. Unsurprising Spectra had dressed up as a nurse grinning as we were both reminded off the hospital incident. Desiree costume was a surprise though she had dressed up as a cheer leader bringing a smile to my lips. Kitty had to my shock and horror dressed up as me. Well how I had looked three years ago. She had obviously put a lot of thought and time into the custom though why she had made it so tight was beyond me as I found myself checking out her rear.

Luckily for me Kitty and Johnny had split two years ago due to a fight about Johnny eyeing up another girl, who unsurprisingly he ended up dating. Despite this the two had remained friends to my amazement.

"So dip stick how's it hanging" Ember asked parking herself next to me as she threw her arm over my shoulder. From there the night became a blur of drinks and partying as I had the time of my life. I found that the more the ghosts had to drink the more out of character they became.

"COUSIN" a voice roared as I grunted a small white and black blur slamming into my chest as I looked down.

"Hey Dani" I smiled as she nuzzled into my chest. I had to say that she had grown these last few years. Now standing at five foot five Dani had grown in leaps and bounds. Now sixteen she no longer possessed the same childish body she had, had previously. She was even filling out now giving her a more feminine appearance. Like me her hair was now more like flames than hair though she lacked any fangs.

We chatted as the other ghosts looked at us strangely many haven never seen Dani before. We eventually split up, exploring more of embers realm as we mingled with other ghosts. The night saw very strange things as the ghosts continued to party and drink. I was even cornered by a very tipsy Ember at one point.

"Come ere you go-gorgeous p-pain n the ass" Ember drunkenly slurred as she grabbed me by the nape of the neck. Her lips roughly slammed into mine as I moaned allowing her to slip her tongue inside as I pulled her closer. The cheers of the other ghosts, zoned out as I stumbled backwards the rocker girl falling on top of me. Ember ended up straddling my waist as I cooped a feel, too drunk to realise what I was doing as she giggled at my bold hands. This wouldn't be the last time that this would happen as though out the night I would find myself flirting and getting intimate with the opposite sex.

"No man may touch me unless I allow it, luckily for you I am willing to make the exception" Desiree smirked as she pulled me closer burying my head between her fair sized cleavage as I struggled weakly. I was having the time of my life as hours passed like seconds. Box Ghost and Lunch lady had left earlier having to get home to relieve their baby sitter. Though Lunch box was adorable the thought of those two doing the nasty still sent waves of revulsion though me.

"Hey andsome why don you and me go somewhere more, private" she purred as I gulped dumbly nodding as she led me away. Ember sadly was not having this as she grabbed me by the arm.

"Wou-wouldn't y-you rather come wit me? Come on babe I'll make you say ma name" she purred as spectra hissed at her. At this point we were all truly drunk stumbling and slurring like idiots. At one point I found myself being dragged into a room as I my memory blurred.

**Next day**

Pain a concept that I had until today never truly understood as I lay curled in a ball my eyes stinging as I tried to make sense of where I was. My head screamed I protest as recurrent waves of pain slammed into my skull with a force to rival the ghostly wail. My lips were dry and cracked as my sleep incrusted eyes eased open. The first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my bed. On alert I clumsily climbed to my feet grumbling as the pain continued to lace though my body. I felt a chill run though my body as I looked down my face reddening as I realised I was stark naked.

"What the hell I hissed as I looked around the room for my clothes. It was at that point that I realised that I wasn't alone.

"Oh shit" I mumbled as I realised how dead I was. Scattered around the room lay multiple sets of clothes as the owners slept contently on the bed I mere minutes ago had been a sleep on, Ember Spectra, kitty, Desiree and DANI. I panicked as I realised the trouble I was in. But for a fleeting moment a small sense of pride ran though me as I realised that I had probably done what dash and the other A list could only dream of doing.

'Maybe if I slip out the" I stopped as I took in the state they were in. the room held a powerful smell of sex and the girls were coated in the dried stains of last night's shenanigans.

"Owwww" Ember voice even with a hangover was loud as I winced.

"Hey keep it down some of us are trying not to die a second time" Spectra hissed as she threw a pillow over her head groaning as the hangover hit her hard. It was at this point that the two girls realised they were in the same bed as their eyes flew open. The two looked at each other with panic filled eyes before looking at the others their faces filling with dread as they took in there state before finally their eyes landed on me.

A brief look of confusion passed their features as they stared at me

"Dip stick" Ember questioned her eyes narrowing as her hair glowed brightly, with no warning she leapt at me. A girly scream escaped me which I would later deny as I stumbled for the door. My escape was quickly ended as I tripped over myself. Ember landed on me as I turned trying to cover my face as her small but deadly fists slammed into my arms.

"Ah no stop it" I cried as she mercilessly attacked. Penelope luckily dragged her off helping me out or so I thought until she mirrored Embers actions but preferring to strangle me as I gaged trying to free myself.

"You compete bastard how could you" she screamed rousing the others from their sleep as I tried to defend myself.

"What the hell stop it I don't remember" I cried as she sneered at me.

"You are just like the rest of them only interested in one thing" she hissed as Dani bless her came to my defence.

"Hey leave him alone" she growled as she blasted the red haired psycho off of me. A standoff was had as me and Dani stood agaisnt the four enraged older women.

"Two half ghosts again four ghosts easy enough" Dani noted as I looked at her incredulously.

"Were not seriously going to fight naked are we" I asked as ember snarled thrusting her fist forward as I winced expecting an ecto blast. Instead I felt a bitter cold hit me as I was sent flying into a wall. Ember stood there stunned holding her fists as a light blue aura slowly evaporated.

"When the hell did she get ice powers" I yelled as the others froze. Desiree looked horrified whilst spectra looked at her incrediously.

"What the hell" Ember shouted as she looked at her own arm the same blue aura returning as she once again threw her arm out. Like before a blast of ice followed striking a wall.

"Dear god it can't be" Desiree whispered as we turned to look at her.

"What the hell is going on" I shouted as the ghost genie motioned for us to sit.

"Tell me what do any of you know about ghost reproduction" she asked our looks of confusion giving her the go ahead to drop the bomb shell.

"You see young ones whilst many of you have been ghosts for decades I have been a ghost for over one thousand years and in my time have collected a vast amount of knolege on ghosts. You see when two ghosts mate and succeed in creating life then the female goes though a period known as ecto replication. The female can for a short time recreate and use the powers of the male" she finished taking us a few seconds to realise what she was on about.

"WHAT" Ember screamed her body shaking as I too looked t the genie with equal horror.

"You can't mean" I stuttered as she nodded solemnly.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH" ember screamed all traces of a hangover gone as she pinned me to the floor throatling me as I tried to push her off.

"ENOUGH" spectra's voice threw us agaisnt a wall as I instantly recognised that attack. Spectra froze as Kitty looked at her in horror.

"OH PLEASE NO" Spectra cried as she threw herself into a bathroom locking the door as faint sobs could be heard.

"Well cousin of mine you really screwed up" Dani spoke punching me in the arm as I winced.

"Come on Dani this isn't all my fault it takes two to you know" I mumbled the last part her acid green eyes locking onto mine as she smirked

"Or in your case six" she quipped as I glared at her.

"Shouldn't you be slightly more upset that you slept with a male version og yourself" I inquired as she grinned her hands playfully stroking my hair as she replied

"Hey what can I say from what I can remember you were good" she noted Kitty nodding in agreement in the background.

We had finally got ourselves dressed as I sat on Embers couch. I couldn't quite fathom what was happening. I was going to be a dad, not just a dad to one but two kids from two different women. Oh god Sam would kill me, oh god mom will kill me, OH GOD JAZZ. The last person sent me into panic mood as I nervously chewed on my nails. Desiree looking at me with disgust as she ironically counselled distraught Spectra. Ember whilst in shock was dealing with it far better than spectra or me her heated glares a constant reminder to her murderous intent.

"How long does a ghost stay pregnant for" I whispered as Desiree paused, considering my question as she gently patted Penelope on the back.

"About five months for usual ghosts, but you're not a usual ghost are you" she replied as I weakly nodded.

"We need to know if Ember and spectra are the only ones that are pregnant" Dani spoke her eyes deadly serious as Desiree laughed.

"Child I can safely say that I am not pregnant but you are right we have to check you and Kitty" the genie replied as she grabbed me by the arm pulling me outside as I yelped in pain.

"Listen here child I understand that you are young and foolish and that last night was an accident, which I am also at fault. But you will not abandon those two. They need despite our dislike of you a single ghost parent is a miserable experience and given the dangers in the ghost zone a hard feat" Desiree growled as I felt myself explode.

"How dare you, how could you even suggest that I would abandon a women in need never mind a pregnant women. Unlike the lot of you I am not a coward were it any other ghost I wouldn't blame you for the lecture, but Desiree do you honestly think I am that kind of person" I snarled her glower softening as she laid a gentle hand on my face

"No child and in that speech alone you have once again proved your maturity and strength. You don't realise it but you are wise beyond your years and I am sorry that it has come to this" she whispered as I nodded.

"Damn I wish we had some pregnancy test" I spoke without realising what I had said

"So you have wished it so it will be" Desiree spoke as I smacked my forehead, 'magical ghost genie' I mentally dead paned.

**Later**

Please tell me your joking I chocked as the five looked at me with hatred each holding a home pregnancy test all five showing a pink cross as I gulped.

All five of them were positive.


End file.
